The Social Netjerk
This segment is a parody of The Social Network. This segment is from the episode The Social Netjerk/Smallville: Turn Off the Clark. Plot The segment begins at The Parched Pupil. Mark was telling his girlfriend how he will have everything. However the waiter told him his girlfriend left him. So Mark decides to make a website for kids. After that he gets sued by the Winklevoss twins. So he hires Sean Parker to help him and Eduardo. Mark instead comes up with the idea of Facebook but ends up with Sean telling him to change it and have a party. Sean says it's their time now and then Mordecai and Rigby appear telling them it's going to be their time soon. Sean tries to call security only to have Mordecai punching him in his face. Then Mordecai and Rigby say "OHHHHH!!!!!". After that, Mark is now sued by his friend, Eduardo, the real Mark Zuckerberg, Sean Parker, and Michael Cera. The Winklevoss twins are no longer suing him because they created a website for rich blonde twins. Then Mark copied the idea of a twin and the Winklevoss twins get angry. The segment ends. References *Daily News *Myspace *Google *Hotmail *GeoCities *Thor *Cameron and Tyler Winklevoss *Facebook *HDTV *Regular Show *Mark Zuckerberg *Michael Cera *Olsen Twins *Dylan and Cole Sprouse *Masters of the Universe *The Herculoids *Richie Rich Characters *Mark Zuckerberg *Waiter *Eduardo Saverin *Cameron Winklevoss *Tyler Winklevoss *Girl *Boy *Boy with glasses *Sean Parker *Eduardo's Grandfather *Mordecai *Rigby *Woman *Real Mark Zuckerberg *Michael Cera *Richie Rich Transcript (Scene begins at The Parched Pupil) Mark Zuckerberg: And that is why I will one day have it all---Girls, money, power, the ability to modulate my own voice, you name it. Is this going over your head? You seem quiet. (Scene backs up to see an empty chair) Waiter: Uh, she left a while ago. Mark Zuckerberg: What? Where'd she go? Waiter: (Flashbacks appear) Well, she left, graduated, got married, had a child, he got mixed up with the wrong crowd, cleaned up his act, though, passed the bar exam. Now he's an astronaut with a-- Mark Zuckerberg: I get it. I talk a lot. Well, I'll show her, I'll become a better person and make her sorry she dumped me. (Short silence) Mark Zuckerberg: Eh, maybe I'll just sit at home and criticize her on the internet. (Scene goes to the title "The Social Netjerk" with piano playing music) Mark Zuckerberg: (Typing on the computer) You see, Eduardo? We'll be rich. We'll make a website with pictures, personal info, and email. And I'll call it Myspace. Eduardo Saverin: Mark, there already is a website called Myspace. Mark Zuckerberg: Really? How about Google? Hotmail? GeoCities? Eduardo Saverin: Yeah, again, they all exist. Mark Zuckerberg: Well, why don't you get your face out of that book and help me, Eduardo? (Gasps) That's it. (Mark types words on computer making "Clink" sound) Eduardo Saverin: Help me. Eduardo? Mark Zuckerberg: No good? 'Cause I also have this other idea that I stole from 2 guys who look like Thor. Cameron or Tyler Winklevoss: You know, we'd go a lot faster if we used oars instead of hammers. Eduardo Saverin: We don't need to steal anything, Mark. I wrote a perfectly original formula on our window, see? (Scene goes to Alfred E. Neuman cleaning the formula written on the window) Eduardo Saverin: Ok. Let's go with your idea. (Scene goes to Mark typing some stuff) (Scene goes to Girl) Girl: Hey! I can post my vacation photos online! (Girl clicks mouse and scene goes to other person) Boy: Wow! I can see those photos and stare at them for an inappropriate amount of time! (Scene goes to other boy) Boy with glasses: Hooray! I can...like that you did that! (Clicks) Boy with glasses: Nope. Still only 2 friends. (Scene goes to Mark and Eduardo in court) Eduardo Saverin: Mark, this letter says those rich blonde twins are suing us. Mark Zuckerberg: Don't worry. Help is on the way. (Sean Parker shows up) Sean Parker: Hi. Sean Parker. I invented music. Eduardo Saverin: We're being sued for a million dollars. Sean Parker: That's not cool. You know what is cool? Being sued for a billion dollars. Eduardo Saverin: Uh, no. That would be worse. Sean Parker: Eh. Who could say? The point is, I'm in and you're out. (Scene stops for a moment) Eduardo's Grandfather: Is that what he said, Eduardo? I'm in, you're out? Eduardo Saverin: You're watching the same stupid "MAD" parody I am, Grandpa. Eduardo's Grandfather: I know, but I'm hard of hearing. And I thought I was your attorney. (Scene fowards back to TV continuing with Mark, Eduardo and Sean.) Mark Zuckerberg: So, Sean, what ideas do you have for the Facebook? Sean Parker: Lose the "The." Wait actually, keep the "The," lose the "Book." Nope. Hang on. How about this? Lose the whole thing. Just call it... (Wind blows and Sean says nothing) Mark Zuckerberg: What else do you got? (Scene goes to a party) Mark Zuckerberg: Sean, should we be doing this? This club scene really isn't moving the sketch forward. Sean Parker: Come on, Mark. This is our time. Mordecai: Yeah, but speed it up, 'cause in a few minutes, it will be our time. Sean Parker: Security, have them removed. (Mordecai leans foward causing Sean to whimper) Sean Parker: (Whimpers) Mordecai: You know what I like about you, Sean? You make me seem funny. (Mordecai and Rigby back away and then Mordecai turns around and punches Sean causing him to fall down.) Mordecai and Rigby: Ooh! (Scene goes to table with Mark) Woman: Mr. Zuckerberg, now your best friend is suing you. Mark Zuckerberg: Eduardo? Trust me. He is no longer my-- Woman: Hang on. Let me finish. You're also being sued by the real Mark Zuckerberg. Real Mark Zuckerberg: Stop saying that I stole facebook. I didn't steal it. Woman: Sean Parker... Mark Zuckerberg: Wait. Why are you suing me? Sean Parker: (Wrapped in cast) Are you kidding? I invented suing. Woman: And of course Michael Cera. Michael Cera: Stop being a ballpark resemblance of me. Uh-oh. I'm sorry for yelling. Mark Zuckerberg: What happened to the Winklevoss twins who were also suing me? Tyler or Cameron Winklevoss: Forget it. You can have Facebook. We came up with something even better. A site exclusively for rich blonde twins. Hey, we were just befriended by the Olsen Twins, plus Zack and Cody, as well as He-man and that guy from "Herculoids." Tyler or Cameron Winklevoss: I don't know them. Tyler or Cameron Winklevoss: So what? I just like to see my number of friends go up. Richie Rich: Hey, guys! We just posted photos of our trip to the bank! Mark Zuckerberg: Hang on. You're not a twin in real life. Richie Rich: Ehh. When you're rich, you can do these things. Am I right, fellas? (Winklevoss and twins laugh) Mark Zuckerberg: Good, 'cause I copied that idea, too. Tyler and Cameron Winklevoss: D'oh! (Segment ends) Trivia *There were 7 flashbacks in total. *One of the flashbacks had the baby on Teh Daily Newz. It was published March 11 and is A1. The title is "Local Baby Turns from Life to Crime" by Robert Knobby who is a Daily Newz Staff Writer. The article said "Babies today are getting into more trouble than ever. First, they knock over sippy cups. Soon, they are knocking over grocery stores. Babies have no concept of right or wrong and this fact makes them perfect criminals. It is a disturbing trend and parents are helpless to stop the tide of adorable destruction." The caption under the picture said "It's never too late for a baby to make a change." *Eduardo was reading a book that had a spider on it which may be a reference to Twilight or Spider-Man. *The two topics on Helpme.Eduardo are "Girls are Super Mean!!!1" and "Burrito or Sandwich?" *The "Girls are Super Mean!!!1" topic was posted by M4RK at 2:46 a.m. The topic read "Have you noticed that girls are all "hey, your hair stink!" Well what's up now ladies! Helpme.Eduardo is here to Help ME take YOU down a peg! It's on now!!!!!!! *The other topic "Burrito or Sandwich?" was posted by M4RK at 2:46 a.m. It said "YOU DECIDE!!! and shows a graph with Burrito winning. *The Winklevoss Twins look so alike in this MAD parody that it is hard to tell them apart. *The note the Winklevoss twins wrote to Mark and Eduardo said "Pay up or else. ♥ Rich Blonde Twins." *Sean Parker invented music and suing. *Eduardo and his grandfather are watching what they did on the TV called HDTV. *Sean's ideas for the facebook were "Facebook" and "The Face". *Mordecai and Rigby from Regular Show appeared at the Party. However, their appearance here was drastically different than in their respective cartoon: for example, Mordecai was a tall, thin, blue-feathered bird in Regular Show, while in the sketch, he is shorter and chubbier and has green feathers. Also, his voice in the sketch is high-pitched and nasally, a stark contrast to the baritone used for the original Mordecai. Also, Rigby's fur in the sketch is purple instead of the brown color that it is in RS. *In the end, Mark was sued by 4 people (not counting the Winklevoss twins) *The topics on RichBlondeTwins were "Top Story: Being Rich and Blonde is Great" "Rich Blonde Sports" "Rich Blonde Twins of the Month" and "Rich Blonde Recipes". *MAD Cartoon Network parodied "The Social Network" right after MAD Magazine made the 50 worst things about Facebook. *The laptop says "LapPy" on the back. *Antagonist: Sean Parker Category:Movie Parodies Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Segment Category:Segments